


Running

by adelate



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelate/pseuds/adelate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a November Wednesday, and that's when Adam comes into Kris' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short Doctor Who fusion snippet that I wrote a good while back. I forgot all about it until someone commented they would love to see this particular kind of crossover, with Kris as a companion, and I thought I might as well post this snippet. :)
> 
> I originally intended for this to be an actual fic but it never went any further than this, sadly, because I love the thought of Time Lord Adam!
> 
> [ihearthings_ii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearthings_ii/) as always helped me iron this out, as well. ♥

Kris has finished up a gig and he's going home, waiting for the last bus. His guitar is strapped on his back, solid and familiar, and he tries to keep an eye on the traffic through the cold, thick drizzle while he half-heartedly tries to remember where he left his umbrella, anyway.

There's a loud club near the bus stop and Kris can hear people laughing as they pile outside and scatter, getting in the waiting cabs that Kris can't afford. Kris turns to look and notices the man, tall, beautiful - _out of this world_, he thinks - coming his way. When he's standing right next to him, Kris can see the rhinestones on his face.

It's a November Wednesday, and that's when Adam comes into Kris' life.

"Hi," he says and grabs Kris's hand. His grip is warm and solid, he's smiling at Kris and Kris fleetingly hopes he doesn't let go anytime soon. "I'm Adam. Come with me." It isn't even a question, and Kris doesn't think twice about it. He has been wanting something to change, needing it more than he has realized. In a crazy moment of recklessness, caught up in Adam's excited smile and the adventure in his eyes, Kris grins. Adam's smile widens and he turns, hand still holding Kris' and they run, although Kris isn't sure from what or what toward.

They run on the dark streets, from one streetlight to the next, chased only by their shadows. They duck puddles when they can, Kris trying to keep up with Adam's stride. He wonders how exactly Adam manages to run so fast in his platform boots, but when they get to Adam's car - a Mustang - he forgets all about it. Adam lets go of Kris' hand to open the driver's side door. Kris resists the urge to grab it again and starts towards the passenger side. "This way," Adam says and Kris crosses over to his side.

Adam has already disappeared into the car and Kris thinks _he's drunk and wants me to drive_ and follows Adam's lead, trying not to think about how easy it is and how this is probably, in fact almost definitely the stupidest, most irresponsible thing he has ever done. He can't remember the last time he's felt so alive and he thinks if Adam is going to murder him and scatter his bodyparts across the country or something, it might still be worth it for that feeling alone.

Kris manages to get inside without banging his guitar against the car, and when he looks up what greets him is Adam standing in front of a console in the middle of a huge round space, smiling blindingly at Kris. "Hold on tight, cutie. I'm gonna show you the universe, and it's gonna be _sick_."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback loved and cherished either here or [at my LJ](http://adelate.livejournal.com/1509843.html).


End file.
